


Chosen

by danteaxel (tamikotheneko)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Bigender Foggy, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Foggy, Trans Character, trans Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamikotheneko/pseuds/danteaxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the self indulgent AU no one asked for. Based off me being angry at my constantly late co worker. Except they aren't trans and blind and pretty. That one's on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if im gonna continue this, give it a plot, or just leave it a snapshot. Opinions/comments appreciated <3

Foggy sighs, adjusts his bear umbrella against his shoulder, and takes a gulp of his sugary Starbucks drink. Fuck getting his clothes wet, (he congratulates himself on buying his binder in grey, so it never shows through) his priority is keeping his whipped cream intact. Foggy sets his candy bar in a cup on the counter once he’s wrestled the door open, and he flicks the lights in his work’s office on to reveal general clutter and not much else. Of course he’s opening the stand himself today again, his coworker never shows up until about a half an hour later, and covered with bruises and cuts, meaning Foggy does all the work of opening a green grocer stand all by himself again.

 

He’s glad he asked for a double shot of espresso this morning. It’s nearing finals anyways, and Foggy needs to be building up his caffeine tolerance for the all-nighters he’ll be pulling soon. His cell rings and he knows exactly who it will be.

 

“Foggy speaking.”

 

Sure enough his coworker’s deep voice comes tinnily through. 

 

“I’m so sorry Franklin,” Foggy winces when Matt uses that name as usual. Foggy’s never bothered to tell him the significance of the supposed nickname so he doesn’t blame him for not using it but he still hates hearing it. “I’m on my way, I swear. I’ll even pick you up some coffee or something to make up for it.”

Foggy smiles to himself and sucks the last of only his first sugar high from the bottom of his cup. He could never refuse more Starbucks. 

 

“Medium peppermint mocha frappe?” He questions hopefully.

“Done, I’ll be there in about ten minutes okay?”

Foggy starts to say yes and quickly realizes that the dial tone is playing and that the asshole hung up on him. Rude.

 

He doesnt want to think of it as taking advantage of a blind guy. ‘A very attractive blind guy,’ his brain supplies. He quickly shoos that thought away. Who knows how long it takes him to get ready if he always shows up looking that gorgeous, bruises and cuts be damned. 

 

Foggy turns on his music and starts sweeping the stand.

 

True(ish) to his word, Matt comes in 13 minutes later with the end of the rain. He’s carrying a tray with black coffee and Foggy’s murderer of blood sugar. Good thing he isn’t diabetic.

 

Matt raises an eyebrow.

 

“So two of these things in a row? I’m impressed, you must have a huge sweet tooth.”

 

Foggy abruptly stops using the broom handle as a microphone and stares at his coworker. 

“How’d you know this is my second, oh late one?” He’s trying to joke but inside his mind is screaming,

 

‘Is this guy a stalker, is he psychic, what is this how’d he know oh god he’s a stalker shit hes a pretty stalker. Its so much easier to turn them away when they’re ugly.’

 

Matt ducks his head with a small smile and leans his cane against the counter. 

 

“You already reek of peppermint and sugar.”

 

Foggy shivers. He isn’t sure how he feels about that information. He takes a cautious whiff and no, all he can smell is a subtle hint of mint. He decides that it’s in his best interest to change the subject. 

 

“So what’s with the bruised jaw, handsome? Fighting crime again?”

 

The tips of Matt’s ears grow red and he grins. It’s an inside joke between the two of them; if coworkers who didn’t know each others chosen names and didn’t talk outside of work could have inside jokes. 

 

“Yeah, I was out taking down criminals all night, beautiful.”

 

Foggy huffs to cover how pleased he is that Matt returned his playful half-flirt.

 

“You know, there’s plenty of criminals to fight lurking in the shadows here.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” Matt winks, honest to god, a blind man winks at him, and then laughs and leans against that counter in that easy way that makes Foggy hate him that much more for being unfairly attractive.

 

He’s so fucked.

 

\---

 

He and Matt aren’t busy, Wednesday mornings are never too eventful. He browses his phone under the counter and sips his drink. Foggy’s gotten good at being busy, artfully ignoring Matt to keep from messing up and embarrassing himself beyond redemption. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Matt making his way over, one hand on the counter to find his way easier. 

 

“Hey, is something wrong?”

 

Foggy does a mental check. His chest is hurting a bit, but he really doesn’t want to attempt removing his binder while it’s even a little bit wet. 

 

“I’m good, Matt. Why? Does something seem wrong?” After the morning’s scent revelation, he wants to know what else Matt can tell without seeing it. Maybe his coworker has developed better senses in the absence of his sight, Foggy muses. He watched a documentary on that a few weeks back. 

 

Matt shrugs, “Not particularly. Just wondering, you seemed a little off.”

 

Foggy wants to push, find out what Matt thought was ‘off’, but he doesn’t. 

 

Once Matt’s back across the stand fiddling with his hands, Foggy tries to find what was ‘off’. He doesn’t know, until he registers that his binder is making him breathe differently. This is his backup while his good binder is washing, and he knows he must have grown a bit. It doesn’t fit as comfortably as his regular one, though still safe. Foggy’s in awe that apparently Matt can sense his breathing and tell that it’s different. What else can Matt sense, he wonders. His head offers up all sorts of ideas and he doesn’t realize his heart rate’s picked up from excitement at the possibilities until Matt calls, worry barely concealed in his voice, from the other side of the stand.

 

“Franklin?” Foggy starts and shakes his head to come back from his brainstorming. 

 

“Yeah, Matt,” and he knows it’s a weird time, but he finds himself blurting out, “Hey, would you mind calling me Foggy, Matt?” 

 

Matt nods, his face twisted in an adorable puppy dog mask of worry. “Has that been making you anxious? Have you been worried or feeling negatively over that?” Foggy knows he’s feeling around to find out why his heart beat was up, and damn, that’s amazing that he can register a heartbeat from across the stand. That’s about 15 feet, give or take, Foggy considers. He’s appropriately awe-stricken.

 

“No, I just figured it was time you move from that name to my real one,” Foggy tries to brush it off but of course Matt, the small puppy that he is, pursues the new information with blunt curiosity.

 

“I didn’t know you considered Foggy your real name, if you had told me I would have always used it. I’m sorry for any discomfort i caused you.”

 

Foggy allows himself to be charmed off his feet, smiling fondly and replying, “It’s just that Foggy feels more me than Franklin ever has. Franklin has a lot of expectations and stuff. And when I made that my name i was at a really different point in my life.”   
  


Matt, ever interested in Foggy’s vague answers, pushes forward. “You also chose Franklin?”

 

Foggy gives up. Whatever, he may as well just get his whole situation out in the open now. It’ll come out sooner or later regardless.

 

“When I was 16, I came out to my parents. Told them I wasn’t gonna be Francine anymore. They were so broken up about losing her, I compromised by becoming Franklin. I played up the boy part of me, made the transition easier for them, all that jazz. They were really supportive of Franklin. My 18th birthday present were forms to change my name legally. It was amazing, the acceptance and the love. But eventually, I came to realize I wasn’t Franklin. Part of me is male, but part is something else. Something neutral, unidentifiable. I couldn’t drop that bomb after all they’d done for Franklin, so Foggy is secret me. A nickname to my family, a reality to me and my friends.” Foggy fiddles with his long hair and worries at his lip, waiting for Matt’s response. 

 

He receives a nod, and he’s about to change the subject to save them from awkwardness when Matt replies cautiously,

 

“I chose Matt.”

 

Foggy hums quietly and waits for Matt to go on.

 

“Josephine Murdock doesn’t really fit me, you know?” Matt shrugs. “In Catholic school, I loved hearing about the Saints. Luke, John, Peter, Matthew… I just wanted to be like them. I picked the name Matthew for myself, went to confession after i bought my first binder… Unimaginable guilt, you know? That Catholic thing. One day, the man on the other side of the screen in the confessional told me to stop it. He said he’d hidden and hated himself for what God made him for longer than anyone should, that God doesn’t make mistakes, all that.” 

 

Matt seems to realize Foggy is there for the first time since he started talking. Typically, Foggy hates overly religious people. This though, this makes Matt seem real, vulnerable, and God damn it of course even that makes him more attractive to him. Foggy wonders vaguely if Matt was a choir boy before he hears him speak again. 

“I’m sorry, not the focus. The point is, if you are something, you are for a reason. You don’t need to hide it because of other people. It’s a gift. Foggy is someone to share.”

 

Matt’s blushing furiously. This is the most they’ve said to each other at one time ever, and Foggy could listen to him go on for hours more. He seems so earnest, so caring. Right now Foggy really wants to kiss him. Instead, all he says is, 

  
“Thanks, Matt. It means a lot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy go on their first date and then Things Occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yo this is blatant porn. foggy really values consent and the guys are cute and gay. fave. at least 2/3 of this was written at 4 am. dont yell at me for the cheesy pizza place pls

From the time he comes out to Matt on, something shifts. Foggy can’t really put a finger on it, but the knowledge they both now carry about each other makes the work days go by much easier. He’s actually almost beginning to enjoy working there.

 

It’s a slow morning when Matt comes in and is quieter than he’s been in weeks, quieter even than before they began their friendship.

 

“Matt? Seriously, is something going on?” Foggy asks for the third time that day. Matt shakes his head, like he had before, but then stops and opens his mouth as if fumbling for words.

 

“Would you want…” he whispers in Foggy’s general direction, “Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

 

Foggy grins and begins to answer, but is cut off by Matt’s worried voice.

 

“But, I mean, if you’re not free tonight, we can plan for another time, I’m free almost anytime, I’m not busy, really ever honestly- I mean if you even want to go to dinner, and it doesn’t even have to be dinner, we could do lunch, or brunch, is brunch a thing? I mean-”

 

“Matt, jeez, calm down. I’d love to do dinner tonight.” Foggy grasps Matt’s shoulder to comfort him and smiles. “Is Fernandough’s at 7 okay?”

 

Matt nods in relief and goes back to organizing the mangoes by feel- a slow job that he always does very meticulously when there are new shipments. Foggy takes it to mean Matt is burnt out on awkward interaction and continues sweeping.

 

\---

 

At 7, Foggy is waiting outside Fernandough’s for Matt. Fernandough’s is an unfortunately cheesy pizza place, the type where they all smile too wide and sing a cringe-worthy song on your birthday. He supposes it was the best place though, as a compromise between price range and sanitation. It’s cheap and clean, and the pizza doesn’t suck. All in all, not the worst place for a first date.

 

When Matt taps up with his cane 5 minutes later, Foggy immediately says hello and takes Matt’s arm.

 

“Get here okay?” Matt smiles and nods in response.

 

“Table for two?” the hostess asks, and Matt and Foggy both nod. She grins, showing all her teeth in an obviously put-on display. “Right this way.”

 

\---

 

Dinner is an enjoyable affair. Matt tells stories about law school, and about his priest, and even a few about his father, though it’s obviously a sore spot. Foggy talks about his family, how his mother wanted him to be a butcher, how he wants to apply to law school as well one day, once he saves up enough money. Foggy tells jokes, and revels in Matt’s laughter. And when Foggy asks if Matt would like to come back to his place for drinks and more talking, because Fernandough’s is closing and he really doesn’t want this night to end, Matt immediately agrees.

 

\---

 

Foggy sets out two cans of beer, but both are ignored. Matt sits close to him on the couch, laughs too long and too loud at Foggy’s ridiculous anecdotes, and when he leans in, Foggy does too. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss that is quickly deepened when Foggy places a hand on the back of Matt’s head and the other on his thigh. Matt presses closer and slides his tongue into Foggy’s mouth.

 

“Is this good?” Foggy pulls back to ask breathlessly, “Do you want to…?” He knows this is their first date, and this is moving really fast, but fuck it. They’re both consenting adults, and they can move at any speed they please.

 

Matt nods eagerly back.

 

“Only thing is… I like… masculinization? I don’t know how exactly you’d put it…”

 

“No, I understand I think. I like that sort of thing too. Do you want me to suck your cock, Matt?” Foggy leans forward to kiss Matt’s neck, directly below his ear. Matt moans, high and tight with anticipation, in the back of his throat.

 

“God, please.”

 

Foggy slips down easily onto the floor, kneeling between Matt’s knees on the couch.

 

“Tell me if anything isn’t good, okay?” Matt smiles in response and strokes Foggy’s hair.

 

Foggy shifts forward and unbuttons and unzips Matt’s pants, and his brain stops for a split second. Matt is wearing silk boxer briefs, and jesus christ on a cracker that’s sexy as hell. He was definitely not expecting that and it send electricity straight to his core. He leans down and kisses Matt’s crotch, covered in the cool fabric, but betraying a slight dampness below. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Matt’s pants and underwear, he gives a gentle tug to tell Matt what he wants.

 

Matt immediately understands Foggy’s unspoken request and lifts his hips, allowing Foggy to slide the clothing down his thighs to puddle at his ankles.

 

“Christ, Matt. You have such a fuckin pretty cock. Looks amazing,” he pauses to kiss the inside of Matt’s thigh, “want me to put it in my mouth, make you feel real good?” Matt moans and squirms in response and Foggy smirks. “Taking that as a yes.” He lowers his head and kisses Matt’s clit, open mouthed and wet, before flicking his tongue down to taste Matt. Immediately, shaky hands grip his hair, and he raises his hands to steady himself on Matt’s trembling thighs.

 

Foggy circles his tongue around Matt’s clit slowly, flicking his tongue across it every so often. Matt whines, honest to god fucking whines, and Foggy has to lower a hand to his crotch and rub himself slowly because fuck, that’s very probably the hottest thing ever. He sucks on Matt’s labia, and Matt’s hands tighten in his hair.

 

“Ngh, Foggy, I’m. I’m gonna…” Matt can’t string together the whole sentence at this point, but Foggy knows what he means. He hums in response and looks up to see Matt’s expression exactly as Matt jerks and cums, Foggy licking at his slit eagerly to taste his cum. Matt pants and absently lets his hands roam over Foggy’s face, feeling his smile. Matt smiles breathlessly back.

  
“Here, Fogs. Let me pay you back?”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is comrade-bootyshort.tumblr.com, hit me up for rants about trans characters and Daredevil?


End file.
